Bliss But Harsh Life
by Accio Harry
Summary: Katniss and Cato are dating, and are thinking about marriage. What happens when the Capitol changes things, and what happens when Peeta decides to declare his love for Katniss again? Will Katniss and Cato stay strong or drift apart? Katniss/Cato and Annie/Finnick Soon . For very mature readers. Warning: Swearing and sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Katniss intently watched Cato, as he watched the television.

"Cato?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah baby?" Cato said, looking at Katniss.

"What do you think about the future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, are we getting married? Are we having children?"

"I admit it, that I do want to marry you and have children with you… but if we have children…"

"Then we have to make them participate in the reaping?" Katniss finished for him.

"Yeah. That's what I'm afraid of I guess" Cato sighed.

"I love you, Cato" Katniss said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"I love you too, Katniss" Cato smiled, kissing Katniss softly on the lips.

"Mmmmhhh" Katniss smiled, as Cato kissed her.

"Remember when we first met?" Cato asked.

"Yeah... you were so cute" Katniss sighed, as she remembered Cato staring at her intently when they were training. "At first I hated you, but I couldn't help but think you were hot..."

Cato smirked, at Katniss, and she finally realized what she had said.

"So you think I'm cute and hot?" Cato asked, smirking.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't? Why did I just say that? If I keep saying he's cute and hot, his pride is just going to keep rising!" Katniss talked to herself, not noticing that she was rambling, and that Cato was listening.

"I mean who wouldn't think, that Cato is the..." Katniss was interrupted when Cato kissed her again.

"You really know how to shut me up" Katniss breathed.

"And I love to shut you up, because it means more kissing" Cato said, smugly.

"You're going to kill me, by being like this" Katniss joked.

"Don't say that. I want us to be together like this forever. Even if we die, and even if not we're born again."

"Cato, you're too sweet."

"And you're too hot" Cato said, caressing Katniss's cheeks.

Katniss curled up, and dug her face into Cato's muscular chest. She brushed his blonde hair, and smiled at him.

"It's almost time for dinner" Cato whispered, as he brushed her brunette-colored hair.

"Five more minutes?"

"Okay. It's not like I'm complaining..." Cato smiled as he leaned his head on Katniss's head.

* * *

Cato and Katniss walked together, around Victor's Village in District 12, in the midnight blue sky.

After the Hunger Games, Cato and Katniss lived together. Peeta lived at his home in the bakery with his parents. Peeta still had feelings for Katniss, but Katniss couldn't love him, because her heart belonged to someone else. Cato.

Katniss absently, slipped her hand into Cato's and led him to a meadow that was almost like a forest.

"We're are we going?" Cato asked.

"I want to show you this place" Katniss says.

Katniss and Cato finally reached the place. It had a small waterfall and flowers surrounding a table for two lovers.

"I never showed this place to anyone. I would wonder who my true love would be, and I only wanted to it to him, and I think... no I know you are my true love" Katniss said, looking into Cato's deep blue eyes.

"Oh really? And I know... you are my... true love too" Cato said, as he passionately kissed Katniss on the lips.

"Cato..." Katniss moaned, as he placed her on the table, gently.

"Katniss..." Cato whispered, as his lips went down to her neck. He scraped his teeth gently against Katniss's neck, and gently bit her exposed skin, leaving a love bite on her clear skin.

He earned himself a moan escaping Katniss's lips.

Katniss's hands dug into his gelled blond hair.

"Oh Cato... baby... please more" Katniss said, as she softly kissed Cato back.

"I know... you want more... but we have to stop, Katniss" Cato whispered, as her he licked Katniss's lips.

"You're right. I'm sorry..." Katniss said, as Cato gently kissed her one more time.

"Don't be. It's not your fault you can't resist me..." Cato smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Katniss whined.

"Fine..." Cato pouted. "But I know you want me, and I still want you."

"Okay, I admit it. I do want you, and I know you want me too" Katniss smiled, and kissed Cato on the lips.

"We should go home now" Cato said, as he effortlessly picked Katniss up, and led her to their house.

"I love you baby" Katniss said, as her body hits the soft and comforting bed.

"I love you too baby" Cato said, as he climbs into the bed, and drapes the warm blanket over him and Katniss.

He holds Katniss closer to him, and kisses her forehead, before both of them fall into a beautiful sleep.

* * *

**Author's Not: So how was it? I liked Peeta and Katniss fanfictions for one day, and then I just started to _LOVE_****Cato and Katniss fanfictions. Please review! Love you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The sun had risen, and light flooded through Katniss and Cato's window.

"Cato? Baby?" Katniss whispered.

"Mmmhh... five more minutes baby" Cato groaned, as he grabbed Katniss around the waist, causing Katniss to fall down on the bed.

"Cato..."

"Mmmhh..."

_How am I going to wake him up?_ Katniss thought. Then she got a brilliant idea.

Katniss leaned down, and started kissing Cato softly. Her lips trailed downward and she bit Cato's exposed neck softly.

"Mmmhh... Katniss... baby..." Cato groaned.

Katniss grinned, and started running her hands through Cato's blond hair, and passionately kissed him.

"You like that?" Katniss asked.

"I love being waked up like this" Cato said, his eyes still closed.

"If you like this, then you'll love this..." Katniss said, getting off of the bed.

Cato grinned, thinking Katniss was going to strip down for him, but he was wrong when Katniss pulled the curtains open.

"No!" Cato whined.

"Please Cato? Wake up baby. I'll give you more kisses if you wake up" Katniss said.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Cato said, shooting up.

Katniss giggled.

"I'm waiting?" Cato said, smirking.

"When you do a shower."

"Care to join me?" Cato asked, grinning devilishly.

"In your dreams" Katniss said, tying her hair in a messy ponytail.

"How about a kiss?"

"Fine. How could I resist?"

Katniss walked over to the bed, and placed her hands on Cato's cheeks, and gave him a passionate kiss.

Suddenly, Cato grabbed Katniss around the waist, and pinned her down the bed, so he was in control now.

"Cato!" Katniss whined.

"Don't tell me you don't like this" Cato said, as he gave Katniss another love bite.

Katniss moaned, and wrapped her legs around Cato's waist.

"Mmmhh... why are you so damn hot?" Katniss asks.

"For you..." Cato says, as Katniss traces his six-pack muscles, with her index finger.

* * *

"Cato! Hurry up! We have to go to the Capitol today!" Katniss calls.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cato asks.

"I don't know honestly. The Capitol has called the victors to some. Honestly, I think there still mad about three victors."

"Yeah... I think so too" Cato said, thinking about what the Capitol could possibly want from them.

"So what are you going to wear?" Katniss asked.

"I don't know. How about girlfriend-chosen-clothes?" Cato asked, grinning.

"Whatever you say, baby" Katniss said, kissing Cato on the cheek.

"That's not enough" Cato protested.

"It's enough for now. You've wasted two hours on kissing me! Isn't that enough for one day?"

"No, it's not" Cato said, smirking.

"Apparently not for you."

"Oh come on! I know you love kissing me" Cato said.

"Of course I do. Just not now" Katniss teased.

"One quick kiss?" Cato pleaded.

Katniss looked at Cato in the eyes, and couldn't help but give in. She gave him a quick kiss. But just as she was to move away, Cato's hands glided up to her cheeks, and he kissed her, so she couldn't escape.

Katniss managed to pull away an inch away from his lips, and said, "Cato! You said one ki-" Katniss was interrupted.

Cato closed the gap between them and kissed her roughly, causing Katniss to moan.

"I... love... you" Cato said, saying the word after each kiss.

"I love you too" Katniss said, smiling into his kiss. "I want you... but I can't. At least not now."

"Oh you'll have me. And I'll have you sooner before you can say 'I love you.'"

Katniss blushed, and pushed Cato away, playfully. She walked to her and Cato's room, and started browsing for clothes for her and Cato. She felt Cato wrap his arms around her waist, and he pulled her gently to him.

Katniss smiled, and leaned against Cato and closed her eyes.

"You're beautiful" Cato whispered, and he started kissing Katniss's ear, and gently bit her earlobe. He started trailing kisses down to her neck, and gave her a love bite, right next to the love bite she had gotten yesterday.

"Cato... you are giving me way too many love bites" Katniss moaned.

"Well, I'm marking you as my property. No one else's. You're mine. And besides you love it."

"I know I love it... but really? Too many love bites?" Katniss giggled, as Cato ran his hands up and down Katniss's sides.

"Katniss... I love you" Cato whispered.

"I love you too Cato."

Cato, slapped Katniss's behind playfully.

"Cato! Oh you are going to get it now!" Katniss said, playfully.

"Face it! You love it!" Cato said, backing away.

"I love to see when you're tortured" Katniss smiled mischievously.

"I love it when you torture me" Cato smirked.

"Honestly, is there anything in me that scares you?" Katniss asked, shaking her head.

"Let's see... no."

Katniss couldn't take it, as she looked at the smirk Cato was giving her.

She clasped her hands on his cheeks, and kissed him roughly, which caused Cato to moan.

"Baby..." Cato sighed.

Unfortunately, Cato took over control, again, and licked Katniss's tongue.

Katniss gasped, and lost her balance causing her to fall onto her and Cato's bed, and Cato pinning her down for the hundredth time that day.

Cato kissed Katniss wherever he could, and he captured her lips in his. Their tongues fighting a battle for dominance. Katniss felt something growing inside of her, and she felt like she needed more. She had felt this a lot of times with Cato, but he would remind her they had to wait. She knew it was no use if she said she wanted him now.

Cato started unbuttoning her shirt, and Katniss was surprised, but didn't say anything. Katniss started unbuttoning Cato's shirt, and flung it to the floor.

However, when Cato removed Katniss's shirt, he didn't do it for pleasure. He did it so he could change Katniss into her dress for the Capitol.

"Cato... please... wait I'm sorry" Katniss said, looking truly sorry.

"Don't be sorry Katniss. I know how you feel, because I always feel like this when we get to intense. You don't know how you make me feel do you?" Cato asked.

"I make you feel like... that?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, baby, you do" Cato said. He kissed the exposed skin dangerously close to her breasts, and he smirked as he heard Katniss gasp.

"I love you" Cato said, as he locked lips again with Katniss.

"I love you too" Katniss said, wrapping her legs around Cato's waist.

* * *

**Author's Note: Love it? Review please! Love you guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Katniss and Cato entered the train to the Capitol, for victors. It would take at least two days to get there.

"I hope this isn't bad news" Katniss said, stiffly, as she remembered the filthy but beautiful Capitol. It brought back memories. And not good memories, but bad memories.

"I'm sure it isn't" Cato said, uncertainly even though he tried to sound confident. "The part I don't like is seeing Lover Boy again."

"It's Peeta. And Cato don't get jealous. I'm yours. Not his. I have proof" Katniss said. She tilted her head sideways, and showed what were two love bites.

Cato smirked, and whispered, "You'll be more than love bites. I'll be your first, and don't forget it."

Katniss blushed deeply, and walked to her and Cato's room in the train.

Cato followed Katniss. He quietly closed the door, and locked it.

"Katniss, I know you want me to be your first" Cato said.

"Oh shut up, Cato!" Katniss said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh you want me to shut up, huh? Two can play in the silent game."

"I wasn't talking about myself being silent, Cato" Katniss said, smugly.

Cato kept quiet, and started unbuttoning his shirt. He flung his shirt in a corner in the room.

Katniss stared at his exposed body, and sighed.

_Why does he have to be such a tease? _Katniss thought, forcing her eyes, to look away.

She unbuttoned her blouse and neatly folded it, and placed it on a table next to the bed, leaving her in her bra.

Cato couldn't help, but take a long peek at Katniss, when she was turned around trying to find his shirt.

_Really? I just told her how she made me feel, and she starts being a tease... ugh!_ Cato thinks.

Katniss felt eyes on her, and wanted to turn around, but she forced herself to focus on finding Cato's shirt.

Suddenly, Katniss felt arms wrap around her and she sighed in relief. She always managed to tease Cato.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Cato asked, softly.

"Maybe..." Katniss teased. She flung her arms around Cato, and pulled him into her. She kissed him softly, and ran her hands down his six-pack muscles.

Cato immediately pushes Katniss into the bed, and pins her down, kissing her everywhere that was exposed.

"Cato! Aaah!" Katniss whimpered.

Katniss runs her fingers through his hair and flips over, so she was on top of Cato. Fortunately for Cato, he had a very good view of Katniss's breast. Just looking at them, made Cato moan.

Katniss roughly kissed Cato in the lips, and ran her hands around his hard chest.

"Baby..." Cato moaned. "I want you right now!"

"I want you too. I really want you right now! But like you said. We have to wait" Katniss said, sadly.

"Who said we couldn't get to the verge of it?" Cato asked, smirking.

Katniss looked confused, and realization dawned on her.

"Really?" Katniss asked, excitedly.

"Yeah" Cato said.

"Cato, promise me that you will stop if we get to close" Katniss said, seriously.

"I'd die I let us do it without your permission" Cato said, seriously.

Katniss smiled, and kissed Cato on the lips.

Cato practically ripped Katniss's bra, and touched her breasts eagerly. He had wanted to this for so long.

"Oh god, Cato!" Katniss moaned, as Cato inserted one of her breasts into his mouth, licking them. As he licked one, he squeezed and pinched and flicked the other one. Katniss screamed in pleasure.

Then Cato, started to insert the other breast into his mouth, and squeezed and pinched and flicked the other one.

Katniss moaned.

Before Katniss knew it, Cato actually ripped Katniss's pants, and teared her undergarment away, and flung it somewhere in a corner.

Cato looked at Katniss's womanhood, and saw how wet she was.

Katniss spread out her legs giving him a full beautiful view of her. He moved his index finger over her clitoris, and Katniss moaned.

"Cato! Oh baby please!" Katniss moaned over and over again.

Cato worked his index finger up and down faster and faster, until he felt juice escaping Katniss and filling his hands. Cato eagerly swallowed her juice.

"Katniss, be prepared" Cato growled, as he lowered his face into Katniss's womanhood.

"Oh god!" Katniss screamed, as she felt Cato licking her, and flicking her clitoris. "Cato! Baby! Ugh! Oh god, oh god, oh god" Katniss moaned, as she felt pleasure take over her, and explode into Cato's mouth.

"Mmmhh, you taste just like strawberries" Cato moaned.

"Your turn baby" Katniss said, carefully but quickly took of Cato's pants and boxer. Her eyes widened, at how turned on Cato was at the moment.

Katniss grabbed Cato's hard member, and softly rubbed her hands up and down.

Cato moaned, and bucked his hips towards her mouth.

Katniss got the message and took his member into her mouth.

"Aaah!" Cato moaned. "Baby, please..."

Katniss licked and softly bit Cato, and she could feel him getting excited. She vibrated into him, and that was it. He shot into her, groaning with satisfaction. Katniss swallowed everything, and collapsed on top of Cato.

"The best moment of my life!" Katniss sighed.

"I love you" Cato said, as he kissed Katniss on the lips.

"I love you too" Katniss smiled, as she bucked herself into Cato.

"Oh you did not just do that" Cato growled.

"Maybe I did" Katniss grinned, knowing that she was going to have a pleasurable punishment again.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how was it? I know I'm not usually the one who writes these kinds, but I had the urge to since the next chapter might be a lot of drama! Go Cato and Katniss! Review please! Love you guys! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Flashback

**Chapter Four**

**_Flashback_**

Katniss looked at her room, and looked down sadly at her hands. What if she didn't make it? Her promise would be broken. What would happen to her mom? And most importantly, what would happen to Prim? She wanted to cry, and tear away from the world that was causing her so much pain inside of her. But she couldn't. She had to stay strong. For her mother. For Prim.

Katniss went outside of her room, and looked around the twelfth floor. Her floor. But sh found something. More like, someplace. It was a roof at the very top of the building. Katniss couldn't help but gasp at the beauty of the filthy but beautiful city in front of her.

Suddenly, Katniss heard the door open. She didn't want to turn around, but curiosity got the best of her.

It was Peeta. Peeta Mellark. The boy who gave her bread.

Katniss didn't feel like seeing Peeta, be cause then all the guilt would come back. The guilt that she had to owe him something. But she didn't know what he wanted from her. A girl from the Seam, who everyone in the Districts considered a slum. That's right. The Seam people were slums, and it made Katniss furious to know that people thought of them like that.

"Hey" Peeta said, softly.

Katniss didn't answer. She gave Peeta a blank look, and walked out of the roof.

* * *

"Cato?" Clove asked.

"What?" Cato said, irritatingly.

"District One wants to ally with us" Clove says. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. We have to see their strengths and weaknesses. That blonde girl in District One. She seems like no use. And that skinny guy, stands no chance. I bet you that they're useless."

"Then what do you want us to do? Just be like this? No allies?"

"Clove, we've been training for the games, practically since we were three" Cato said.

"You think we can handle all of them at once? We need allies, Cato!"

"You know what? You're the one with the brains why don't you decide? I'm the one who's the killing machine."

"Whatever" Clove muttered, and left his room.

Cato rolled his eyes, and flexed his wrists and stretched. He had the most hottest body in the whole world according to a District survey. Girls actually begged him to take them. But being the guy, Cato refused.

Cato then decided to explore the building. He pressed the button on the elevator, and waited for the elevator to _ ding_.

When the elevator doors opened, he saw a girl. A pretty one too. She had brunette-colored hair, gray eyes, and olive-colored skin. But she looked sad... and then Cato realized what her jumpsuit said. 12. She was from District Twelve.

"So, you're from District Twelve, huh?" Cato asked, trying to start a conversation with this pretty girl.

"Yes. You can see that on my shirt" Katniss said, without looking up.

_Whoa, she's __feisty__! And that's a nice shirt she has. _Cato thought.

"Yes I can see your shirt" Cato smirked thinking the wrong way. Her shirt fit perfectly and showed off her abs, and curves she had.

The girl looked at him weirdly, and turned away.

"What's your name?" Cato asked.

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Cato. Cato Hadley" Cato said. "So are you the girl who volunteered for her sister?"

"Yes" Katniss said, stiffly, never meeting Cato's eyes. "Why did you?"

"What?" Cato asked, completely confused.

"Why did you volunteer?"

"I worked so hard for working out. I couldn't let that go away, my last year" Cato said.

"But you risked your life..."

"I know. And I'd rather risk my life than stay completely dumbfounded, that my work was for nothing."

"You're brave" Katniss said, meeting Cato's eyes for the first time. She inwardly gasped at how deep blue they were, and so sharp and deep.

"You are too" Cato said, staring into Katniss's eyes for a long time.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and opened.

Katniss and Cato stepped out at the same time.

"This is your floor too?" Katniss asked.

"Yes. Where are you going?" Cato asked.

"To have a midnight snack. Where are you going?"

"I'm checking out the training area. See you later?"

"Sure" Katniss said.

Then she did something unexpected, and smiled at Cato. A genuine smile.

Cato smiled back, and was amazed at how beautiful her smile was. Everyone had a signature smile, but this girl had the most special smile and eyes Cato had ever seen. She was brave, beautiful, and intelligent. Everything, Cato loved about a girl.

_What are you doing Cato? You will be in the Hunger Games in five days! Sooner or later you will have to kill her! Don't let yourself fall in love with her!_ Cato screamed inwardly. It was probably too late now anyways. He was already falling in love with her.

* * *

Katniss smiled to herself, just thinking about Cato.

_He is so brave! I think I'm fall- wait! Katniss, you shouldn't be falling in love with someone, who might kill you in the Hunger Games! Besides he might not even like you that way. Or he's just using you. But his eyes... oh his eyes are so deep blue. So sharp and deep. His smile so charming. He's handsome. No wonder that District One girl and District Two girl are falling at his feet..._ Katniss thought. Somehow, she felt jealous just thinking that other girls wanted him.

"Keep your emotions inside Katniss!" Katniss whispered to herself. But she couldn't help but keep a small smile on her face the whole way to the kitchen.

* * *

** Author's Note: So how do you like it guys? I considered giving a flashback, from my reviewer, anon. I ope you like the forming romance between Katniss and Cato! Love you guys! :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Flashback Part Two

**Chapter Five**

_**Flashback Part Two**_

Katniss quietly ate her roasted turkey piece and nibbled on her vegetables. Never had she tasted something so beautiful and delicious. But she ate quietly, enjoying the taste. She felt guilty somehow, because while she was eating the luxuries of the Capitol, her mother and Prim were eating food with poor quality. But she shouldn't worry right? Gale was taking care of them for sure. She knew how Gale was, and he always protected Prim and her mother including his family too. The baker was taking care of Prim too. He promised her.

Suddenly, she didn't feel hungry anymore, and got up. She was about to turn away, when she heard Effie clear her throat.

Katniss sighed and said, "Excuse me."

Effie wanted to here Katniss say the words. After all, it was her duty too.

"Thank you, Katniss" Effie said, smiling.

Katniss walked away, up to the roof, where she could think. She hoped Peeta wouldn't follow her. He was the last person she wanted to see now.

_I wonder how's Prim? Is she sleeping? Is she playing with Lady or Buttercup? Is she waiting for me? Gale must be taking care of her. The baker must be taking care of her too. They promised. What about mother? Is she spacing out? She better not _Katniss thought, sitting down, leaning against the wall next to the door.

Katniss shuddered as she felt thunder boom through the night sky. Lighting flashed, and huge drops of water poured down her, soaking her clothes. But she didn't move, and closed her eyes as the rain got harder.

After a couple of minutes, she decided she should get going or she would get hypothermia.

When, Katniss reached her room, she changed her clothing, and put on a simple black shirt and jeans pants with sneakers. She didn't feel like sleeping yet so she walked around the building, until she found the Training Center. But she wasn't alone. There was someone else there too. Cato.

Katniss stayed in the shadows and watched Cato thrust a sword into the dummy's heart. He must have been in the Training Center for a long time, because he was sweating.

"What are you doing here?" Cato asked, as he whipped around.

Katniss panicked, and thought he was talking to her. Just when she was about to answer, Clove answered.

"Brutus wants you and I. We have to go" Clove answered.

"Alright, let's go" Cato sighed.

As soon as they left, Katniss stumbled out of the shadows, and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know why, but she wanted to avoid Cato as much as possible. She just couldn't let herself fall in love with him.

Katniss picked up the bow and arrow in the corner, and started easily shooting them into dummy's eyes and hearts. She closed her eyes, and stood there. Suddenly, someone pinned her against the wall.

"What the-?" Katniss gasped, as she saw Glimmer, the girl from District One.

"What are you doing to Cato, you slum?" Glimmer shrieked.

Katniss furiously pushed Glimmer off of her.

"What are you doing here? Who do you think you are, calling me a slum?" Katniss asked, furiously.

"I'm here to know what you're doing to my Cato? I walked in on him having a dream about you, calling your name, and moaning!"

"Is that my fault? I didn't intend on doing that to him!" Katniss spat.

"Oh, I'm just watching you for now. Stay away from Cato. Your the number one who will be killed by me, when we;re in the arena. Don't worry. I'll make it slow and painful" Glimmer hissed. She tossed her hair behind her, and gracefully walked away, as if nothing happened.

_Cato thinks of me? Like that? H-he loves me? _Katniss thought. Now Katniss knew for sure, she had to stay away from Cato. She couldn't let him affect her, and she couldn't let herself affect him. Katniss ran her hand through her hair, and stepped back, and ran to the elevator. She bumped into someone. Cato.

Katniss widened her eyes in shock, and backed away. She ran to the stairs, and as fast as she could to floor twelve.

"Katniss! Katniss?" Cato called. She could hear his footsteps following her, and she knew it was useless to outrun him. He would catch her now or sooner.

Katniss was almost at floor six, when Cato pinned Katniss against the wall.

"What are you doing? Are you running away from me?" Cato asked, confusedly.

"Cato, let me go" Katniss struggled against his muscles, and tried to push him away.

"Katniss, why are you running away from me?" Cato asked.

"Please let me go!" Katniss shrieked.

Cato stared into Katniss's eyes, and his eyes ran down her lips. Those lips that he wanted to kiss so much. He licked his lips, and slammed his lips on them. He ran his tongue over her lips, and Katniss gasped. Katniss couldn't help but kiss Cato back, and run her hands through is blond hair. That silky blond hair. Katniss wrapped her arms around Cato's neck, and her legs around his waist.

Cato slammed Katniss against the wall, and his hands crawled up to Katniss's shirt, but Katniss broke the kiss right then.

"C-Cato, this is wrong. We shouldn't be doing this. We're going to have to kill each other in a couple of days, and I just can't!" Katniss cried, and she detached herself from him, and ran away, leaving Cato dumbfounded.

* * *

**Author's Note: So how do you like it? Please review guys! Love you guys! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Flashback Part Three

**Chapter Six**

_**Flashback Part Three**_

_Why did he have to make me fall in love with him? _Katniss thought. She hated herself for allowing herself to fall in love with Cato. _He's just seducing you, Katniss! You have to understand that!_ But another part of Katniss was saying, _Did you see the look he gave you Katniss? That's a pure love look. Since when did you know, a "pure love" look? _Katniss thought.

Suddenly, reality hit Katniss. Hit her really hard. She had just kissed Cato. And she liked it. She liked it a lot. Katniss put her head in the palms of her hands and screamed in frustration. How could she let him get to her like this? Didn't she see it coming, or was she so blind?

There was a knock on the door. She hoped it wasn't Haymitch drunk again. He was the last person she wanted to see in this situation.

"Come in," Katniss said, trying to act like nothing happened.

The door swung open, and there was Peeta.

Katniss shoved her face into the palm of her hands deeper, and said, "What do you want, Peeta?"

"Uh, Haymitch wants you, and I," Peeta said, awkwardly.

"Tell him I'll be their in five minutes."

"What's wrong Katniss?" Peeta asked, soothingly.

"Nothing. Where is Haymitch?"

"He's in the training center. But, really I know there is something wrong. What is it?"

"It's nothing. I can handle this by myself," Katniss said, weakly. It sounded weird for her, because she always kept her emotions locked inside. But why was she feeling weak over this kiss? Surely, her father's death was worse than this kiss, wasn't it? Yes, it was!

Peeta looked at Katniss uncertainly, and locked his hands with his. He held onto her gently and stared into Katniss's eyes. Katniss stared back,. She could see Peeta leaning forward, and she wanted to lean back, but she didn't. His lips were finally on hers, gently kissing her. She wanted to push Peeta back, but she couldn't. And she didn't want to? Peeta savored the taste of his his crush. Yes, he had feelings for Katniss since they were five. He wanted to feel her body, so he could know this was true. His hands roamed over her curves, and landed on her hips drawing her closer to him.

Katniss placed her hands on both sides of Peeta's cheeks, and kissed him roughly. Peeta gently placed her on her bed, and his lips traveled to her neck, sucking on her collarbone, causing a love bite. Katniss's hands roamed through Peeta's blond locks. She wanted to stop, but she also wanted to continue. Why wasn't she stopping Peeta when she didn't even love him? Why had she pushed Cato away when she did love him? Was Peeta a distraction or was he exciting her? Or did she truly love Peeta for letting him continue?

Peeta's hands traveled down to Katniss's lower body, and stopped on a certain place. That was when Katniss hit reality. She pushed Peeta back.

Peeta staggered back, and looked at Katniss questioningly.

"How dare you! How could you, Peeta?" Katniss asked, jumping from the bed.

"But- you were telling me to do you. Didn't you hear yourself?" Peeta asked, quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I love you Katniss. I always have. Since I saw you wearing that red dress with your hair in pigtails," Peeta said, uncertainly walking towards Katniss.

"I- What? I-I don't understand," Katniss said, standing still.

Peeta softly kissed Katniss again, and held her close to him.

Katniss gently pushed Peeta away from her.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry Peeta, but I don't have the same feelings for you as you do for me," Katniss said.

Peeta backed away and smiled weakly at Katniss, before leaving.

* * *

Katniss thought about what happened with her, Cato, and Peeta. First Cato kissed her and she pushed him away after a few seconds. Then she and Peeta had almost gone too far. She didn't even love him! She loved... Cato.

Katniss hated herself for falling in love with Cato, and allowing Peeta to believe that she was indeed weak, when she wasn't. Her only weakness was to love. She didn't know how to love. She knew how to love Prim, her mother, and her father, but never someone else. Never the opposite the love in that way.

"Sweetheart, you were supposed to meet me in the training center with Peeta!" Haymitch called from outside her room.

"Go away!" Katniss shouted back, fiercely.

"Now, don't give me that attitude!" Haymitch said, weakly. Then there was a loud thump outside, and Katniss instantly knew that Haymitch had passed out. He had drunk another two glasses of wine.

_Great! Well I certainly am not picking him up. Either Peeta cleans him up or he stays out there the whole night! _Katniss thought.

Just as she had thought, she heard Peeta grunt outside and she knew he was dragging Haymitch to the bathroom.

Katniss had an urge to help, but she didn't want to see Peeta? Or did she? Did she love him? Maybe she did, because then why would she feel the urge to help Peeta? She finally made up her mind, and decided to help Peeta.

Peeta looked up at the sound of Katniss's door creak open.

"Could I help?" Katniss asked.

"Sure," Peeta says, smiling at her.

Katniss nodded and picked up Haymitch's lifeless legs with all her might, and walked with Peeta dragging Haymitch, to the bathroom.

After Peeta and she cleaned up Haymitch, they once again dragged him back to his room and tucked him in bed.

"Thanks, Katniss" Peeta said, as he closed the door.

"For what?" Katniss asked.

"For helping me clean up Haymitch. He is a dirty mess after all."

"No problem," Katniss said, blankly. Then she turned around and went to her room.

* * *

**Author's Note: I really don't like Peeta and Katniss together. So I'm just going to make Katniss push Peeta away from her life. Please review guys! Love you guys! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**_Present_  
**

Katniss and Cato had reached the Capitol and walked out of the large train, taking in the sight of the Capitol, they hadn't seen for a while.

"It brings so many memories back," Katniss said, quietly. Katniss looked around, and grimaced at the sight of the Capitol.

"I know. Don't worry. We can handle them," Cato said, kissing the top Katniss's forehead.

Suddenly someone bumped into Katniss, and both of them tripped and fell on top of each other.

Katniss immediately got up, and held her hand out to pull the person up.

"I am so sorry," a familiar male voice said.

"Peeta?" Katniss said.

Peeta's head shot up, and weakly smiled at Katniss. "Katniss?"

"How are you? I haven't seen you for a while," Katniss said.

"I'm good. How are you? Yeah, I was on vacation," Peeta replied.

"I'm great. So the Capitol called you too?"

"Yeah. And this must be... Cato?" Peeta asked, blankly looking at Cato.

"Yeah. Cato, you remember Peeta, right?" Katniss asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Lover Boy? Yeah I do," Cato said, trying to disguise the coldness in his voice.

Peeta suspiciously looked at Cato, and nodded.

"A Career? You hooked up with a Career? Someone who wanted to kill you, Katniss? Someone who almost killed me?" Peeta said.

"What? No! Cato's nothing like that. He never tried to kill me, and he didn't mean to kill you. He had to keep up his act to so the other Careers would believe him. I love him, and he loves me! What's wrong with you Peeta?" Katniss said, harshly.

Peeta glared at Cato, deeply and his features softened when his eyes landed on Katniss.

"Katniss, don't you understand. I love you. I loved you ever since I was five. We were five! I've been carrying this burden for my whole life. You only met him in the Capitol. I know you love me too. You're just too scared to admit it," Peeta said, pouring his heart out.

"I don't love you Peeta. You're only like a brother to me," Katniss pointed out, trying desperately to get out of this love triangle.

"Oh I'm only like a brother to you, am I. We'll see about that," Peeta said, stalking off.

Katniss's eyes filled with hurt and fury. Damn Peeta, for loving her, when she truly loved Cato! He even insulted her boyfriend. That was what hurt her the most. Him insulting Cato. She didn't know what Peeta was planning on doing, but no matter what, she would always love Cato.

"Are you okay, baby?" Cato asked, cupping Katniss's cheeks in the palm on his hands.

Katniss nodded, weakly and buried her face into Cato's chest. She was too tired to do anything, but stay in Cato's embrace. He was the one she needed now.

* * *

Katniss's eyes fluttered open, and she stretched sighing, as she felt Cato next to her, sleeping peacefully. She smiled at his sleeping form, and wondered how she had gotten Cato. He was just too good for her. She kissed Cato, and went into the bathroom, taking a long shower.

After she finished taking a shower, she dressed up, and wrote Cato a not saying she was going to go get a snack for both of them.

Katniss had gotten some lamb stew and vanilla pudding for her and Cato, and started going to her and Cato's room, when someone gently pushed her against the wall, causing her to drop the bag of lamb stew and vanilla pudding on the floor.

"Katniss..." Peeta said.

"P-Peeta? What are you doing?" Katniss demanded, pushing Peeta away from her.

"Katniss. I know you'll hate me for this, but forgive me," Peeta said, his lips smashing into Katniss's.

Katniss's eyes widened, and tried to push Peeta away, but Peeta wasn't giving in. He pushed his body into Katniss's and groped her everywhere.

Katniss whimpered. She wanted Peeta away from her. Peeta was leading Katniss into his room, and slammed the door shut behind him, and locking it. His eyes were filled with lust. Dark lust, and he wanted it now. From Katniss.

Katniss gasped and said, "Peeta! Let me go! You can't do this! Please!"

"I'm sorry Katniss. But I want you to realize how much I love you. I want to make this afternoon special for you. You'll realize how much I love you," Peeta said, smiling.

"No, please," Katniss pleaded. But Peeta was already tearing and ripping the article of clothing she had. She cried, when Peeta touched the places where Cato should have been. She cried when Cato should have been her first.

When Peeta was about to enter her, Katniss kicked Peeta, where no man ever wanted to be kicked. Peeta cried out in pain, and Katniss picked up her clothing and ran away to Cato who was already awake. Oh god, how was she going to explain this.

Smiling, Cato looked up, but it quickly disappeared when he saw his girlfriend, naked.

"Wh-wha-what h-ha-happened?" Cato stuttered.

"He...tr- to... rap-," Katniss finally burst into tears. She dropped to the ground. She cheated on Cato. She wasn't worth Cato's time anymore. He deserved someone better than her. She was dirty, and deserved to be a slut. Cato deserved so much better. She had enough with her life. She had decided, enough was enough. That day would be her last day, she would ever cause anyone pain again.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, I made it so... terrifying but I just wanted some action before the Capitol decides to take matters into their own hands. You know, to spark things up with the "love triangle." I'm really sorry if I upset you with that certain scene, but I wanted some action, so I added it. I wasn't planning on writing that scene by the way. I'm really sorry again. Anyways, please review guys. I love you guys! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Katniss, what happened?" Cato asked, shaking Katniss by her shoulders. He fully realized that Katniss was naked, but he didn't take advantage. Right now, she needed him.

Katniss flinched when Cato touched her. He didn't deserve a dirty slut like her. He deserved someone who would always respect him, love him, and, cherish him. He didn't deserve a woman who would cheat on him and allow it to happen.

"No," Katniss said, hoarsely. She shook her head. "You don't deserve me. I'm just dirty! I'll cause you pain more. I'm not worth your time. Please, let me go... let me go..."

"What are you talking about?" Cato asked, desperately. He was confused. Why was Katniss talking like this? What had she done? What had he done?

"Please, Cato... I don't deserve you. You're too good to be true," Katniss said, taking steps back.

"Katniss! I'm serious, what happened?" Cato yelled. He didn't want to yell, but she was making him frustrated.

Katniss only shook her head, and backed away even more.

"Listen. How about I get us some snack, and then we can talk about this later, alright?"

Katniss nodded, slowly and sat down on the bed covering herself with the sheets. Cato smiled, weakly and kissed Katniss on the forehead, which made her flinch.

Cato sighed, and put on a pair of pants, and a shirt, before he left the room.

Katniss quickly jumped up, and grabbed a green blouse and jeans. She slipped on some shoes, and tied her hair into a braid, before she left the room for good. Or so she thought she would.

* * *

Katniss impatiently waited for the elevator to finally open, and ran towards the Training Center looking for weapons. Anything.

Fortunately, no on was in the Training Center. This was her chance. Her chance to finally end her life forever.

_Where are the weapons? I need to end my life. I can't let Cato get hurt again. I'm just an obstacle blocking him from getting a girl he really wants! _Katniss thought.

Her eyes brightened when she saw what she was looking for. Weapons. Swords. Just what she was looking for. She picked the sword up, and ran her fingers around the side. She thought of all the happy moments and sad moments that had happened to her.

She being with her father, mother, and Prim. Being a normal family. She learning to hunt with her father. Her father dying. Her mother spacing out. Prim's tears. She meeting Gale. Peeta saving her. Prim getting picked for the reaping. She and Cato meeting. She and Cato kissing. She and Peeta kissing. She in the Hunger Games. She almost dying. She, Cato, and Peeta being the winners. She and Cato being a couple. She and Cato going to the Capitol one year later. She and Cato having the time of their lives. She almost having sex with Peeta. The hurt in Cato's eyes. She ready to kill herself.

Katniss gently pushed her index finger into the sword, causing a line forming. Blood seeped out, and dripped down her hand.

"How does it feel Katniss to hurt the love of your life?" Katniss asked, herself. "It feels like a sword slicing me. Even worse actually. I don't deserve to live with the love of my life. Her deserves so much better. I cheated on him. I'm a slut. A dirty slut."

Tears poured out of Katniss's eyes, leaving trails of moist and fresh tears. Her hand quivered.

_I can't do this... yes you can! Remember, you don't deserve to live. You're a dirty slut! A dirty slut! _Katniss thought.

Katniss raised the sword, ready to get out of the tortured body she was living in.

"Make a wish, Katniss. What do you wish before you leave forever?" Katniss asked, herself.

"I wish the Cato finds a beautiful girl who will love him and care for him, unlike me," Katniss whispered.

She finally started to lower it down to her...

* * *

**Author's Note: Suspense! Sorry guys, that I haven't updated for a while. Sorry if it's short, but I just didn't want to let you guys down so here it is. Now, if you want to know what happens next, you all better give me at least 8 reviews. Review please guys. Love you guys, and I am truly sorry again. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Katniss closed her eyes as she knew she would feel better if she didn't see the sword that would end her life once and for all.

"Katniss! Katniss! Stop! Please! Stop!" An all too familiar voice screamed.

Katniss's eyes shot open, and saw a certain blond. Her lover. Cato.

"No! Cato! Stand back!" Katniss screamed, tears cascading down her delicate cheeks, rapidly.

"Katniss? What are you doing?" Cato shouted. He was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. His voice cracked, and tears were rapidly, escaping.

"I don't... I don't... I don't..." Katniss said, shaking her head. She was always the strong girl. She always knew how to put a mask on when she knew her emotions were going to explode. But today, she wasn't the tough girl anymore. She was going to be the weak girl today. After all, it was her last day.

"What? What do you mean I don't?" Cato asked, quivering violently.

"I'm dirty1 I'm a dirty slut!"

"Katniss! Don't you ever say that about yourself!" Cato said, furiously.

"It's true! I am! I allowed him to touch me! I allowed him to touch the places where you should have been!" Katniss screamed.

"What are you talking about?" Cato said, his eyes widening.

"P-Peeta! He did it! He did it! I don't deserve you! I'm dirty! I'm dirty!" Katniss repeated, staggering back. Katniss locked her eyes on the sword. "Please Cato. I don't want to hurt you. Let me go! You deserve someone so much better!"

"He? P-Peeta? He r-rap-" Cato began.

"No. He was close to it," Katniss said, closing her eyes and trying to blink away tears. "I'm a slum. I don't deserve you."

Katniss lifted the sword and prepared to let the sword take her away, but Cato stopped her.

"NO! Stop! Don't do it!" Cato screamed. He ripped the sword out of Katniss's hand, and flung it to the ground.

"Cato! Stop! You don't realize that I'm doing the best for you. For both of us!" Katniss screamed, as she dropped to the ground, scrambling to get the sword.

But Cato had beat her, and snatched the sword before Katniss could take it.

"Katniss! Will you please stop it? I love you! Why can't you understand that? It isn't your fault!" Cato said, dropping to the floor, weakly.

Katniss slapped her hands over her mouth, and sobbed. There it was again. She was causing Cato pain again. Katniss swiftly wiped away her tears, and crawled over to Cato.

She cuddled next to Cato, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, protectively, afraid that she would attempt to kill herself again.

"I love you. You don't know how much I love you," Cato whispered, no longer able to cry nor have the energy to say anything else.

Katniss weakly smiled and said, "I love you, too."

* * *

Peeta groaned in pain. He could still feel the pain surrounding a certain body part.

"Oh god," Peeta groaned, as he touched it. "Damn she really knows how to kick a guy."

He looked around for a cream, to heal his body part. Finally, he found it and rubbed it around his member.

"Oh yeah. That feels better," Peeta said, closing his eyes as the pain disappeared.

_She just had to escape at the last minute, didn't she? She doesn't realize I love her. I want her- no I need her. I'll make her realize how much I love her, that she'll forget all about that monster from District 2 _Peeta thought.

Just thinking of Katniss, made him get hot. He sat down on his bed, and allowed his fantasy to take him away. He was going to get a plan, that'll make Katniss beg for him. Oh yes, he would.

As he took his fantasy to life, Peeta moaned and groaned, just thinking of what Katniss could do to him. He wanted her. Did he really love her or was it just for his pleasure? He thought of what Katniss could do to him with her lips. Those swollen pink lips.

"Katniss, I love you!" Peeta screamed, as he was almost over the edge. "I'll make you realize it. Oh yes I will." Peeta grinned evilly as he dreamed about the wonders Katniss could to him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh... I know Peeta's part is inappropriate, but that's just how I imagine Peeta to be like. Anyways, thanks for tons of reviews. Now if you can review 10 or more today, I'll give you two chapters tomorrow. Review please. Thanks, and love you guys. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Cato couldn't trust Katniss to stay in the room alone. She might attempt to kill herself again, and maybe, this time he would be too late.

"Cato?" Katniss said, hoarsely.

"Yes?" Cato asked, blankly. He couldn't let her see him cry. It would make her feel worse, than she already was. He clenched his fists. He gritted his teeth. He knew Baker Boy was trouble. He should have known he would try to steal Katniss from him.

"I- Can we go back home? I don't want to stay here anymore," Katniss said, placing her hand over Cato's.

"We can't go. The Capitol wanted to talk to us about something. They said, that they'll meet us after tomorrow. That means we'll be staying here for a while."

"I don't want to stay here! It reminds me-" Katniss started, but broke down into fresh tears.

"Katniss, please don't cry. Please. You can't cry over that selfish-"

"No. It's not him. It's you," Katniss said, sobbing.

"Me?"

"I hurt you. I'm just going to cause pain to you Cato."

"Katniss, why don't you realize, that I can't live without you?"

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"Dammit! Katniss, stop being so insecure!" Cato yelled. He turned away from Katniss and slammed the bathroom door, so he could silently cry.

Katniss dropped to the floor, and covered her eyes with her palms. She was hurting him too much. Why was she the bad luck? Why did she cause everyone pain? She caused her mother, Prim, Gale, Rue, Cato, and she hated to admit it, but also Peeta.

Just thinking of Peeta, stopped the beating of her heart. What if he decided to attack her again. What had become of the strong girl that always covered up her emotions with a mask?

* * *

Katniss played with a lock of her wavy hair, thinking about Cato. She sniffled. Cato still hadn't come out of the bathroom. It had been over half an hour, until Cato finally opened the door, and opened the door, to go outside.

"Wh-where are you going?" Katniss asked, standing up.

"I'm going to get some food. And you stay right there, and don't do anything," Cato said, firmly.

Katniss nodded, silently, watching Cato lock the door.

After a couple of minutes, someone knocked the door. Who could it be?

"Who is it?" Katniss said. "Cato?"

"Yes, it's me," a gruff voice said.

Katniss sighed in relief, and opened the door.

Suddenly someone pushed her in, and shut the door softly, locking it.

"P-Peeta?" Katniss nearly screamed.

"Yes it's me," Peeta said, grinning evilly.

"No, please. Please, I didn't do anything to you!" Katniss screamed, taking steps back.

"But I love you!" Peeta said, launching himself on Katniss.

Katniss struggled against Peeta. But he was too strong. That didn't mean she was going to give up, though.

Katniss punched Peeta on the stomach, and pushed him back, roughly.

"Katniss..." Peeta growled, and he kissed Katniss forcefully.

"NO!" Katniss screamed, as she kicked Peeta in the shins.

"That's it! No more being nice me!" Peeta said, roughly. He then got out tons of materials from a bag he had.

Handcuffs.

Katniss violently pulled back from his grip, and scratched the side of his face. He yelped in pain, and dropped the handcuffs. Peeta then slapped Katniss across the face, and got down on his knees trying to find the handcuffs.

Katniss cried, as she felt the sting and power of his slap. He finally he found the handcuffs, and with great struggle, finally attached them to Katniss's wrist and the railing of the bed. He then put cuffs around her feet so she wouldn't kick him while he was trying to make her be his.

"Now you are going to be mine, Katniss," Peeta said, ripping Katniss's shirt off.

Katniss cried, and screamed for Cato. But Peeta quickly but a gag around her mouth. He grasped Katniss's most prized possessions on her chest, and rubbed them, roughly.

"Mmmm!" Katniss cried. She wished Cato was here! Or else, he'd take her away from her lover forever.

"You like that, don't you?" Peeta asked, misunderstanding Katniss's cry.

Katniss shook her head, crying.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, stopping Peeta from ripping Katniss's pants off.

Katniss hopefully looked up, and saw it was...

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry is it's short, but I'm going on vacation and I don't know if I can update regularly, but I will update tomorrow! So give me at least 6 reviews if you want another chapter tomorrow! And I'm sorry if it's horrifying, but I want someone to kick Peeta! Thanks, and love you guys! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven :**

* * *

... It was Cato. Sure, the door was locked, but Cato had the key, because he had locked it.

"Cato! Please! Help me!" Katniss cried, ad Peeta was just glued on top of her, frozen.

Cato's eyes narrowed at Peeta, and he gritted his teeth together, trying to control the anger that was building up inside him. His muscles bulged. Compared to Peeta, Peeta wouldn't stand a chance against Cato.

"Get off of my Katniss now," Cato said, dangerously calmly.

Peeta quickly jumped away from Katniss, to the other side of the room. His eyes darted to the door, then to Cato.

"What are you doing here?" Cato asked, taking steps toward Peeta.

"I-I was checking o-on Kat-Katniss," Peeta stuttered, backing against the wall.

"So that explains why you were top of her, doesn't it?" Cato said, clenching his fists.

"I-I fell o-on to-t-top o-of her."

"And why were you groping her?"

"I was not!" **_  
_**

That was it for Cato. He couldn't tolerate someone touching his girlfriend. But someone denying it. Well that was the last straw.

Cato raised his fist, and punched Peeta square in the face.

Peeta cried out in pain, and stumbled back.

"Never come near her, again!" Cato shouted, pushing Peeta against the wall, and punching him in the stomach.

"Please! I'm sorry!" Peeta choked, as blood escaped his mouth.

Cato shoved Peeta, to the corner, and started to punch him when-

"Cato! Please, don't!" Katniss screamed.

"What?" Cato asked, dropping Peeta to the ground.

"Don't do it," Katniss said.

"What do you mean 'don't do it?' " Cato asked, confused.

"Cato, as much as we, as in you and I loathe him, you can't kill him," Katniss whispered.

"Katniss! For god sake, he tried to- to I don't want to say it, but he tried to make you his!" Cato yelled.

Katniss flinched at Cato's anger outburst, but she said, "The Capitol... who knows what they'll do."

"To hell with them! I don't care if they try to arrest me! I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Katniss smiled at Cato. "And if you get arrested, that will make me more hurt than anything."

Cato sighed, and said, "Fine. But don't expect me to trust him."

"I know you won't. I don't trust him either. Not anymore."

Cato and Katniss looked at Peeta, seeing that he was unconscious now with blood all over his shirt.

"Damn, did you give him a piece of your mind!" Katniss said. She then laughed. A genuine laugh. She hadn't laughed for a while.

Cato smiled, and snaked his arm around Katniss's waist. He didn't want to go too far. After what she had been through, he couldn't do that.

* * *

Katniss lied on the bed, her arm around Cato's neck, and her leg thrown over his leg. She traced random shapes around his bare chest, and took in a deep breath to let his intoxicating scent into her.

"Katniss?" Cato asked.

"Hmm?" Katniss said, lifting her head up so she could look at Cato.

"What do you think the Capitol wants?"

"I don't know. Honestly, I think President Snow is still mad about letting three victors win."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know it short, but I wanted to put suspense to keep you guys thinking what the flashback is going to be about. So sorry, and please review. How about at least 5 reviews? Oh and guys, I just want to say I am making a new Hunger Games fanfic. It's a modern day story. It will include Cato and Katniss (obviously), Finnick/Annie, Clove/OC, and Foxface (Marissa)/Marvel. I will not start it now, but maybe tomorrow, and maybe it will be out tomorrow. So any suggestions on what it might be about? Please give me suggestions, guys because I will always consider your ideas! Happy Fourth of July! Thanks, and please review! Love you guys. :)**

**~Annie**


	12. The Nightmare

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

It was next morning, and Katniss yawned, feeling a little better than yesterday. She turned to her side, and saw Cato sleeping. She smiled, at the peaceful sleeping form of Cato, and quietly got up, not wanting to disturb Cato. She slipped on a clean shirt and a new pair of jeans. Today was the Capitol meeting. What would they possibly want?

"Morning, sweetheart," Cato's sleepy voice said.

Katniss turned around, and smiled at him. "Good morning, Cato," she said, hoarsely. She was surprised by the hoarseness of her voice. Was she screaming at night?

"You had a nightmare. I think you don't remember," Cato said, softly.

* * *

**_Flashback: Nightmare_**

**Katniss P.O.V.**

I was standing there. Just standing there, a white space enveloping me around. I was confused. There was nothing. Just a white space.

"Katniss..." someone called. It was familiar, but I couldn't place who it was. My mind was blank. No thoughts were in me. It was as if, I was blank too. "Katniss..." the voice called out again and again.

"Who are you?" I called out. I turned around, but nothing that was not white was in my sight.

"Katniss..." the voice called out again.

I was beginning to feel frustrated and scared. I turned around, and around until I felt dizzy. And then I bumped into someone.

I looked up, and met the eyes of Peeta Mellark.

"What are you doing here?" I said, growling.

"No need to growl Katniss," Peeta said, softly. He stretched out his hand indicating for me to take a hold of it.

I stood up, without holding his hand, and I repeated my previous question. "What are you doing here?"

"It's me Katniss. I'm back. We're back together. I removed the obstacle that stood before us," Peeta says.

My heart stopped cold. "What obstacle?" I say, quickly.

He then signals to no one in particular, and someone comes. I didn't know the person, and I didn't care because there was about four men dragging a body. My eyes widened, and the four men stopped next to Peeta.

"Who's that?" I ask, hoarsely.

"Why don't you take a closer look?" Peeta asks. Before I know it, Peeta pulls me by my hand. I really didn't care at the moment because all I wanted to know was who was that person.

And when I see his face, my heart stops. My head feels dizzy. My hands are sweating, and I could feel myself losing consciousness. I could feel my legs trembling and my eyes watering. And then everything went black, because that dead corpse was none other than Cato, my boyfriend.

* * *

[Continuation of Katniss's P.O.V.]

I scream when I remember what my nightmare was about. My knees are pulled to me, and arms are around my knees as I rock myself back and forth trying to stop from screaming. But I can't stop screaming. It was the most horrible nightmare anyone could dream of. It was to me.

"Katniss! Katniss! What's wrong?" Cato's voice asks, desperately.

I continue to shake my head, and I rock back and forth. Cato doesn't talk for a moment, and he just wraps his arms around my body. I continue screaming, until there is a huge crack in my voice and I stop because then it looks like I would lose my voice. But the mental pain doesn't go away. It hurts so much.

Suddenly, there is a knock at the door.

Cato and I both freeze because we weren't in an appropriate attire. There is another knock, and Cato scrambles to put on a shirt. I look down at myself as I am only wearing a tank top and my underwear and run to the bathroom, hiding behind the door.

Cato finally opens the door, and there is a funny-looking Capitol guard who says, "President Snow is waiting for you in his office. He wants you there in twenty minutes," and with that the guard leaves, probably going to Mellark to give him the message. Cato closes the door, and looks at me questioningly.

"I don't want to go," I say, my voice cracking.

Cato flinches at my words. I realize my voice must have been pretty harsh, and I send him an apologetic face.

"We have to go," Cato says.

"But I don't want to!" I yell.

"Katniss, calm down please," Cato said, rubbing his temple.

"No, I will not calm down! I just want to get the fuck out of here!" I curse. "I don't want to meet that bastard!"

"Katniss, don't let anyone hear you say that," Cato says, calmly.

I sigh, and I angrily slam the bathroom door and sob. Why was I acting so different? Oh right, freaking Peeta messed me up. Cato was trying so hard to make me feel better, but there was no way. And I wasn't helping by my idiotic moody burst outs!

* * *

[Cato's P.O.V.]

Katniss was acting so different lately, and I understood what she was going through. But I never expected her to get so angry at me, and even turn against me. I didn't know what to do because if I confronted her she would get even more angrier and she might do something she'd regret later.

She had slammed the door, and I didn't know what to do. I could hear sobs from the bathroom, and I desperately wanted to comfort her, but I knew she didn't want to talk right now. She just needed to be by herself for a few moments.

Right now, I hated Peeta fucking Mellark! Because of him, everything had turned upside down in our world. Because of him Katniss wasn't the same. I wanted to kill him, but I knew that wasn't possible. Right now, all I had to focus on was getting ready to meet Snow. I was surprised no one had killed the bastard yet.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while. I will finish this story because no story of mine goes abandoned. Anyways, again I am really sorry. Please review? More reviews= More chapters!**

**So...**

**Review, review, review!**

**~ Miss C. Hogwarts  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

[Katniss's P.O.V.]

I stared at myself at the mirror. My eyes were bloodshot red, and the tears were still glistening in my eyes but they refused to drop. My mouth was dry. My cheeks were blotchy. I was a mess.

I hated myself. Why was I blaming Cato? None of this was his fault. It was all fucking Peeta's fault! And then I heard a knock at the door. I wanted to open it and apologize to Cato for what I've done, so I did.

"We have to go," Cato said, simply.

For a moment, everything was silent. No one talked. Not me. Not Cato. There was only the breathing of us.

I then wrapped my arms around him, and buried my face into the crook of his neck. "I'm so sorry," I whispered. "I'm blaming you for this mess, and it's not even your fault. I am so sorry." I wrapped my legs around Cato's waist, and lifted my head so we could see each other face to face.

"Hey. Don't be sorry," He says. His arms are holding me under my bottom to keep both of us steady. I look into his eyes, and then my lips are on his, molding with his. Our eyes are closed, and I kiss him after those few days that we barely even touched because of me.

When we pull apart, we smile at each other. "Do we have to go?" I ask.

"We have to, sweetheart," Cato says.

I sigh and say, "Fine, but I still hate that bastard."

"Don't worry. I hate that bastard too," Cato said, smiling. I smile back, and our lips meet again for a second before we pull away and get ready.

* * *

[Peeta's P.O.V.]

I felt much better. Cato's punches hurt a lot, but the Capitol had given me some kind of ointment to heal me, and the punches and blood were gone and I was back to the clean me. I was still scared of Cato, and I was still afraid to go near Katniss. I don't think I ever will go near or. Not when Cato's alive. Anyways, there is no way to kill him. He's a monster!

Some of you guys are wondering what happened to the old and sweet me? Well that me was never there actually. It was fake. The real me is how I am now.

Right now, I had just seduced a pretty Capitol girl my age, and was in the process of having sex with her right now when there was a knock at the door. I ignored the knock, and continued thrusting into the screaming girl, when the knock became louder.

"Go ahead Peeta. Answer the door," the girl, Jenna said.

I sighed, and gave her a rough kiss before pulling on a boxer. I answered the door and looked up to see a funny-looking Capitol guard who says, "President Snow is waiting for you in his office. He wants you there in twenty minutes," and with that the guard leaves.

"What happened?" Jenna asks, clad naked.

"Snow wants to see me," I say.

"Oh well, we still have time," Jenna says. Our lips attach, and we're back on the bed.

* * *

[Snow's P.O.V.]

I tap my pen on my desk, and think. I tried to figure out, again, why I even allowed three victors. Right, they all decided to threaten to eat nightlocks. I roll my eyes, and think how I'm going to kill them again. Well, kill two of them. Or one. But I might keep Katniss for myself. She might be good as in Avox.

There is a knock at the door, and Cato and Katniss come in, followed by Peeta in a distance.

"Good morning, all of you," I say, in my calm tone.

They all mumble something that sounds like, "Good morning, bastard." I ignore their choice of greetings and say, "Since all of you are victors, I have come to a decision."

"Spit it out!" Katniss said.

I try to control the anger inside of me, and smile calmly at her. "Don't worry. I'll _spit it out_."

Katniss rolls her eyes, and stares directly at me. Oh yes, she might do well as an Avox.

"You all are to train your new students, that are coming soon. Katniss and you, Peeta will work together. Cato will work with the District 2 students. And there will be other District mentors too."

Katniss looks terrified as she looked at Peeta, and Peeta nervously looks at Cato who is narrowing his eyes at him. Hmm, wonder what happened to them.

"But you can't!" Katniss screams.

I raise an eyebrow at her and say, "But I can." I snap my fingers, and the guards tow them all away, with strings of curses from Katniss, and a few from Cato and Peeta.

* * *

[Cato's P.O.V.]

"I'm not fucking doing it!" Katniss screams when she and I are in the privacy of our rooms.

"But we-" I begin.

"No, I won't!" Katniss said, softly at me.

We both stay quiet, and I pull Katniss into me, so she's leaning against me. I tilt her head, and our lips meet. Katniss grips my arm, and she's lying on the bed, while I'm on top of her kissing her.

We both pull away, and I say, "Please Katniss. Do it for me."

Katniss sighs and stays quiet until she says, "Fine. But only for you."

I grin at her, and we resume to our kissing session, when there is a knock at the door. I groan and signal for Katniss to wear something as she was already half-naked. She quickly pulls my shirt on, and I admire her in it for a moment, but then open the door and glare at who I see. "What?" I say in a hard tone.

"Uh... sorry... to-to interrupt...b-bu-but, K-Katniss forgot- h-her swe-sweater," Peeta stutters out.

I grab the sweater away from him, and I see his eyes travel into our room. He takes in the messy sheets and Katniss's flustered figure, and swallows nervously.

"Get out," I say and slam the door in his face.

"I'm going to need to wash this," Katniss said, tossing her sweater into the laundry basket.

I grin, and toss of the shirt she wears and go back to what we were doing.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Do you like this chapter? I know there isn't a lot of emotion in here, but I just wanted to update for you guys. So tell me if you like it or any suggestions! Thanks and hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, next chapter will be out soon.**

**Review, review, review!**

**xoxo Miss C. Hogwarts xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **

* * *

[Katniss's P.O.V.]

I was reading a romance novel, when I hear Cato pull out a string of curses from in the bathroom. I feel scared for what happened to him, and I cautiously open the door, and peek inside. He was looking at himself in the mirror and gritting his teeth.

I place a hand on his shoulder and wait for him to realize I am in the room with him. "Cato," I whisper.

Cato becomes tense, and turns around wildly. I step back, surprised by his bloodshot red eyes. "Cato, are you ... okay?" I ask, stepping back.

"What are you doing in here?" Cato demanded.

"What? What are you talking about, Cato? I'm your girlfriend," I said, my voice in a very unlikely squeaky voice.

"I don't have a girlfriend! I'm here to win, not to have a stupid love fest," Cato growled. "Aren't you that District 12 slum?"

I felt blood drain out of my face. He doesn't remember me? How is that possible?

"This is not the Hunger Games!" I shakily, said.

"Stop being melodramatic. This is the Hunger Games! The 74th Hunger Games to be exact," Cato said. "And why are you in my room?"

"This is our room! We are the victors!" I am screaming now.

"There can only be one victor! And that is me!" Cato shouted back, before tackling me down to the ground.

I let out a yelp as he crushes into my body. I feel my ribs about to explode and I gasp for air. "Please... Cato! Let m-me go!"

"No! By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be dead!" Cato said, grinning sadistically.

I am so surprised, that I kick him in the stomach, and send him flying away.

"Now, you're going to be dead, Girl on Fire!" Cato said, tackling me down again.

I know, I'm going to die, but then the door opens, revealing someone I hate, but would never expect to be my savior.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry, I haven't updated in a long time. The reason: School, homework and tests. Sorry for the shortness, but I felt so guilty for not updating and keeping you guys waiting, so there. I'm sorry, but I think I won't update again for this month. I am horribly busy because of a BIG test coming up, and I need to study A LOT.

Thanks for understanding. Oh yeah, I am going to change my Pen Name and I want to know which one gets the most votes:

a) Mystical Directioner

b) Miss Skyscraper

c) Live While We're Young

Thanks again, and remember to review and include your vote!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay so guys, I've decided to change chapter 14's ending. No one ever came to save Katniss. So no Peeta, because he's going to be in this chapter. Rest of the A/N is at the end. Thanks guys! xoxo

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen **

* * *

[Cato's P.O.V.]

My hands were around the slum's neck. Her face was turning red, and she suddenly swung her arm around, punching me in the face.

"What the fuck?" I said, screaming.

"Cato! What the fuck is wrong with you, huh?!" She screamed, and put both of her hands over her mouth, sobbing.

Suddenly, I stopped. I felt dizzy, and my leg bent letting me drop to the floor. I looked at her. She had stopped sobbing and looked at me, scared.

"Katniss..." I breathed before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up suddenly, adjusting to the bright light. Where am I?

I looked around, and caught sight of brown hair, cascading down on the bed.

I groaned as I tried getting up. The girl shot up and looked at me, confused. Katniss.

"Where am I?" I said.

"In the Capitol's hospital," she said, her voice quivering.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" I asked, caressing her cheek with my hand. She shakily placed her hand on my hand, and pushed it away.

"You were going to kill me," she said.

"What?" I asked, astonished. I tried to remember what had happened that had made her so scared. So vulnerable. "I didn't do anything." My memory was all blurry when I tried remembering. I only remember drinking some kind of wine.

"Don't lie, Cato," she said, furiously.

"I'm not lying," I said, raising my voice.

"Then what was it that caused you to almost kill me?" She screamed.

"I don't know! I wasn't trying to kill you," I said, getting into a sitting position.

"No!" Katniss screamed, pushing me down to a sleeping place. "I don't believe this! If you're going to just lie, then maybe I should leave."

"No, Katniss!" I said, grabbing onto her arm.

"Let go of me!" She said, lowly.

"What are you doing? I can't remember anything. Why can't you just believe me?"

"Because! I just can't..." she said, softly. "Please let go of me."

"No," I said, firmly.

"I said let go of me!" She said, forcefully. "I don't even know what I saw in you! You're a monster! A fucking brutal monster from fucking district 2!"

I was so surprised, I had to let go of her. She never talked like that. Never.

She seemed to realize that it hurt me, because her firing gray eyes softened. Her hand reached out for me, but she snatched it away, when tears started forming, and running out of the room.

* * *

[Katniss's P.O.V.]

I couldn't believe I had said that. What was wrong with me? Why was it that I was always ruining something? Finally, I stopped, falling to the floor, as I cried and sobbed my heart out. Why couldn't I just believe him?

"Katniss?" I heard a voice.

Oh no. It was him...

"What the fuck do you want, Mellark?" I asked, turning my gray eyes towards him.

"Whoa take it easy, Kat."

"Don't call me that," I spat. I can't believe I had to kiss this pervert. I can't believe I saved this pervert!

"Okay, no need to me touchie. Look, I'm really sorry for...well...that day."

"Sorrys don't work on me, Mellark. I suggest you get away before I do something I'll regret later on." I can't believe him. He thinks an apology is going to make up for the rape he had almost done to me?

"Um...I just want to ask if you're alright?" He asked, breathing slowly.

"What does it look like to you?" I asked. Bastard.

He didn't say anything and just held out his hand for me to take. I didn't take it, though. As if I'd ever trust him again. I got up by myself and said, "Leave me alone. I don't need your pity." I walked away, and I could feel him following me. "Do you have a problem?"

"We'd be better together, you know that Katniss. I know you do," he said, behind me.

I stopped and turned around. "Excuse me?"

"I'm saying, you're better off with me."

"Oh, so I could be your sex slave?" I asked, laughing bitterly.

I saw him flinch at the harshness of my voice.

"I don't go for you. And as you can see, I'm freshly single. I don't plan on going out after my..." I felt the tears start again when I thought of Cato. "Just get the fuck away from me, you bastard."

Peeta just stayed quiet, and I walked away when a guard came up to me and said, "President Snow is waiting for you."

Now what does that son of a gun want? I thought to myself.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Everdeen I was waiting for you," President Snow said, smiling.

"Yes?" I said, rudely.

"I've heard of your recent eh-hem breakup with Mr. Cato."

"Does everyone know?" I asked, surprised.

"No, not everyone."

"Then why did you call me here?" I asked.

Snow turned around, and said, "Well the Capitol had a meeting..."

Yes, I thought. Go on, bastard.

"About you, Mr. Cato, and Mr. Mellark..."

What the fuck was this guy trying to do?

"And have decided that, you should be my Avox."

* * *

A/N: Guys, I am so sorry for not updating in like forever! But if I get over ten reviews, I might update next week! So review, review, review! Loves from me!

xoxo


End file.
